


Alternate Ending

by MissIzzy



Series: Alternate [1]
Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Post-Captain, Community: mandc100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of three drabbles written for the mandc100 alternate challenge.  Alternate ending to a certain scene from "Post-Captain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

"I wish this road could go on forever."

A pause, his eyes happened to fall on her. To his shock he saw on her face what looked like a plea.

He decided to risk it. "I have never made a woman an offer of marriage-am ignorant of the accepted forms. But if you would have to goodness to marry me, the very great-" One look at her face and he could not go on. She was suspended, disbelieving.

Her hands lunged to his, a smile. His heart performed a very odd turn. "Yes, I will, oh Stephen, I will."


End file.
